


Where do we go from here

by Dftba99



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dftba99/pseuds/Dftba99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is an emotional wreck and kisses jared even though it might not have been that smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do we go from here

**Author's Note:**

> This one....Idk. while I was writing it I was like "this is garbage" and then when I finished it I read it and I was like "hey its not half bad actually". Takes place a few days after the season 2 finale. Richard is a little bit of a dick whoops but he's been through a lot okay.

Richard normally didn't make rash decisions if he could avoid it. He preferred to have time to agonize over every possibility. He'd lie awake at night weighing the pros and cons of different things. It was just his way.

He only acted on impulse when he was forced to. Or when, like today, his fuses were fried beyond reasoning. 

He'd been fired from his own company. He'd sacrificed everything for that fucking company. It was his. He'd built it from the ground up and now it had been taken from him. The entire incubator was in a state of chaos and richard felt like the world was falling apart around him. Richard hadn't slept in days and his brain was operating at a fraction of its usual capacity. 

When jared came to his room to check on him, richard felt a dull warmth in his chest. It was small, but it was a dramatic improvement over the numbness he'd been feeling for days.

"Do you need anything?" Jared asked softly. He was treating richard like a skittish, injured deer he'd found on the side of the road. 

"No. I'm...." He knew he should say something to the effect of 'I'm okay', but he made the mistake of looking jared in the eyes. He knew it was pointless to lie. "I don't need anything right now. Thank you though, jared."

Jared took a step towards him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Richard felt the same queasiness he always felt when jared was near him. It felt good to know he was still capable of at least some human emotions. 

"Well, I just want you to know that if you need anything, you can call me." Jared had a look of honest concern on his face that made Richard's heart melt. 

Richadd knew somewhere in his logical mind that it wouldn't end well, but his logical mind had died about forty-eight hours ago and he was honestly tired of listening to it anyway. Every inch of him was begging for something good and he didn't have the mental strength to deny it. 

He pulled jared closer by the front of his shirt. The second their lips touched, richard felt his problems melt away. They were still in the back of his mind, but they were quiet worries instead of the screaming panic they had been. 

Richard half-expected Jared to pull away, to run for his life, mumbling some half hearted apology on his way out the door. But instead, he kissed back tenderly and wrapped his long arms around Richard's back. Richard felt more like a person than he had in days. He placed a hand on jared's jaw and lightly nipped at his bottom lip. Jared's hands traveled up and down his back. Richard's hands found themselves tugging on jared's hair, causing him to let out little moans.  Richard tried to commit everything to memory, in case he didn't get another chance to kiss jared: How soft jared's lips were, how tall he was compared to richard, his suprisingly strong arms.  Richard drank it all in and hoped it wouldn't end. 

But eventually they pulled apart, both breathless and flushed.  It wasn't long before a wave of anxiety hit richard. All of  the analyzations and possible outcomes came flooding back to the foreground. 

The problem with Richard's thoughts is that they never just stay in his head.

"So what happens now?" He asked quitely.

Jared looked a little shocked. "What?"

"I just mean, are we gonna be like, a thing now? Or was this just......?" Very articulate, richard. Fantasic. 

Jared nodded understaningly. "Well, I think I've made it clear how I feel about you, richard. And I think you shown now that you feel the same," Richard thought he saw jared blush a little. Jared cleared his throat and continued. "I would very much like to pursue a romantic relationship with you, richard. Providing of course that you would be interested as well."

"Of course I would, jared!" Richard smiled a real smile for probably the first time since he'd gotten that call from monica. 

Jared's face fell. "However, with all the changes the company is going through, and the impending struggle of getting you reinstated as ceo, I just don't think that the added stress of a romantic relationship would be best for you right now." 

Jared had some valid points. Richard found himself envying Jared's ability to detach himself emotionally from a situation and actually look at it from a rational perspective.

And yet at the same time he hated it. Richard couldn't separate himself, he couldn't see this rationally. All he knew was that Jared was beautiful and smart and caring and he made richard feel ridiculously optimistic. He was everything richard needed. Why was jared making it so hard? 

"I just think it would be best if, maybe, we set this aside for the time being. And once all of this mess with Pied Piper is sorted out, we can reacess."

Richard could feel the fatigue of the past few days rushing back to him. He couldn't believe this was happening. All at once, the anger he'd been bottling up about being fired came to the surface.

"Jared, this isn't some fucking business proposition, okay? I can't just table this and look it over in the next fucking quarter. I don't understand how you can expect me to just ignore how I feel about you until- until what, jared? Until it's more convenient for the company? It's never going to be convenient. There's always going to be some kind of ridiculous mess with Pied piper. It's always gonna be one crazy stressful thing that I have to deal with after another. And I just-" Richard took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I just don't know if I can deal with it all without you. You make me strong, jared. I need you. I've needed you since day one." 

Richard looked up at jared. He was holding back tears.

Shit.

"Jared, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I just kind of lost control. Please I'm so-" 

Richard was cut off by jared's lips. Richard smiled into the kiss and assumed this meant that Jared had changed his mind.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Jared said between kisses. 

Richard pressed a kiss to jared's neck. "Let's just hope for the best."


End file.
